Missing Pack
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie and Jacob's daughter Carlie disappeared along with the other pack member's children they were devestated and nothing was ever the same. For years the Cullens along with the Quileute tribe have searched for their missing children. What'll happen when they find them 17 years later? Who took them in the first place and why? Will their families ever heal from the tragedy?
1. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Unknown**

 **Carlie's POV**

I laid there basking in the glow of the sunlight. I could feel the warmth of the sun's rays penetrate my fur. It was oddly soothing. Therapeutic even for what has become an extremely hectic and strange life.

A year. That's all it took for my life to change so drastically. One year. A lot has happened in the year. A lot of strange things have happened in the last year. Things I would've laughed off as Impossible a year ago.

In the back of my head I heard the thoughts of the rest of the pack buzzing. I did the best that I could to tune them out. It was impossible to tune them out completely. As wolves it was impossible to hide your thoughts from the rest of the pack. As annoying as it was though it at least gave me a way to keep an eye on babies. Those two tended to get in trouble when I wasn't keeping a close eye on them.

In total there were ten of us. Ten werewolves. We'd known each other all of our lives. All of us were adopted at the same time and we were all, with the exception of my babies, very close in age.

Charlie was the first of us to suddenly and violently transform into a wolf. We'd all noticed a change in him in the weeks before the transformation. There was the anger. He skipped school which he'd never done before. Then there was the unusually high body temperature.

Charlie wouldn't tell us what was going on. No matter how much we tried to get him to talk. We all worried about him. Then suddenly it wasn't just him acting strange. Marty started behaving the same way as well. Then it was Erica, Ethan, and Michael.

That was a really tough time for me. Not only was I worried sick about all of my friends. Wondering why the hell everyone was acting so strange all of a sudden. That's when I discovered that I was pregnant. I had been on the pill so it came as a complete shock to find out that I was pregnant.

I didn't know what to do at that time I didn't understand why their father was acting so strange all of a sudden. Wasn't sure he would even want his baby. Thinking about it now it seems kind of silly because I couldn't imagine a better father than Ethan.

Growing up Ethan and I were always just a little closer as friends than the rest of us. Our friendship blossomed into love as we got older. It was almost a year ago exactly that we broke all boundaries and made love for the first time. The result of that night was my son Noah and my daughter Chloe.

When I felt like I was loosing everything and everyone though that was a dark time for me. I could literally feel the stress and anger building up in me. One day it became so much for me that I ran away from home. I could feel my body shaking in anger. Ready to explode.

Explode I did. I exploded and started running on all fours. When I tried to yell it came out as a howl of desperation. I stopped running when I realized that my hands and feet had been replaced by brown furry paws. Then I heard all the voices in my head. My friends. My soulmate. All explaining what happened to me.

It was a little bit easier after that. At least I finally knew what was happening to my friends. Soon after I became a werewolf Jason and Alex joined us.

We didn't understand why or how it was possible for us to become werewolves. Hell werewolves didn't exist! Or at least that's what we all thought!

I never thought of the affect this would have on my twins. I gave birth to one healthy baby boy and one healthy baby girl on July 1st. My little Noah and Chloe. They were both human babies. The nurse was immediately concerned about their extremely high body temperatures.

They were kept at the hospital a few days as the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with them. They were released from the hospital a week later when they couldn't find a cause.

I had my own suspicions though. Those suspicions were confirmed a few days after I brought them home. My son was crying and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to calm him down. Then all of a sudden he turned into a wolf pup in my arms.

I didn't know what to expect anymore.

Whenever my babies got very fussy they would wolf out. Keeping the secret from my adoptive parents has been the most difficult thing that I've ever done.

School was very difficult now. I even considered dropping out but my parents made it very clear that wasn't an option. If I wanted to provide a good life for my babies I needed to go to school. My main worry though was that my babies would wolf out on their poor unsuspecting babysitters. The Denali clan.

Oh the Denalis. When they first moved here to Wisconsin a year and a half ago everyone immediately cast them aside as "weird," mainly because of their pale ice cold skin and golden eyes.

Not us though. We were intrigued by them and they seemed equally intrigued by us. Over the following months we became closer as friends. Tanya, Kate, Elezar, Carmen, and Garrett were all great friends to us.

When I had my babies Tanya actually volunteered to babysit them while I was in school. I trusted her. I trusted all of them to take care of my babies when I couldn't.

Except for the past week. For the past week the Denalis have been doing everything they could to avoid all of us. We couldn't visit. Our calls were ignored. They even told me they wouldn't be able to babysit Noah and Chloe. Their abrupt coldness was strange to all of us.

"It'll be okay," I jumped when Ethan nudged me gently. He licked me affectionately.

"I know," I sighed mentally. "It's just strange the way they've been acting toward us all week that's it. Not even allowing us to visit. It's weird,"

"Well hopefully it'll be over soon," he smiled as he looked on at our two pups playing.

"At least my mom didn't mind helping with babysitting them for the week,"

"Yes but would if she would've taken to long to feed them or something. What if they wolfed out?"

"Stop driving yourself crazy with all the 'What ifs'. I mean it could just as easily happen with the Denalis,"

I shivered at the thought. He chuckled.

I shook my head. This telepathy thing never ceased to amaze me. The whole werewolf thing never ceased to amaze me. We were a lot like real wolves actually. We were a pack. Like all wolf packs we had a pack leader or alpha I should say. That was Charlie. We picked him because he was the first of us to make the change and he helped the rest of us as best as he could. When Charlie gave us a direct order we had to follow it. It was impossible to refuse him.

Jason hater following orders. Out of all of us he was the biggest hothead. He was a nice guy and all but I swear all it took was two seconds to piss him off and that was it. He wanted to lead but there was no way in hell any of us could trust him to make decisions for us.

My stomach suddenly growled very loudly. I shook my head. I swear to God there was not a minute that went by where I wasn't hungry these days. When I became a werewolf my appetite increased big time but once I gave birth and started breastfeeding my two little ones it was almost impossible to stay full for long. Noah and Chloe ate a lot more often than normally human babies did. I'd say their hunger was equal to the rest of us wolves. So keeping up with their appetite and my own had me eating literally all the time. I'd often have a baby in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other.

"You should go hunt. It usually keeps you full longer," Ethan suggested.

"You're right,"

"I'll keep an eye on our kids. Go eat,"

I lifted my nose into the air and stared sniffing. I could smell a deer off in the distance. The smell of deer meat made my stomach growl again. I followed the scent eagerly. Once I spotted the deer I slowed down. I wouldn't make my presence known to the animal until it was too late.

I made a run for the animal once I was close enough. As I leaped toward the animal something as hard as rock and cold as ice crashed into me from the side hard.

I instinctively started to fight the intruder and defend what was rightfully mine. In the back of my mind I registered the fact that he looked a lot like the Denalis with his pale skin and gold eyes. I had never met this man before. I didn't care though. I was more animal than human at that point.

I probably would've won my fight if a woman hadn't suddenly joined him and threw me off of him. I landed with a painful thud against a tree. I was sure my right leg was broken just by how painful it felt.

Both the man and the woman looked at me in absolute shock. I knew I couldn't take on two of them especially with a broken leg so I decided that this meal wasn't worth it.

"Carlisle is that a-"

I blocked out the rest of what the woman said after that. I felt their eyes pierce into my body as I limped off back to the rest of the pack as fast as I could.

 **Please Review**


	2. Pack Meeting

**Chapter 2: Pack Meeting**

 **Carlie's POV**

My mind was abuzz with everyone's thoughts as I limped back to the pack as fast as I could. Everyone as equally confused and frightened as I was by the whole encounter.

"Mommy!" both Noah and Chloe ran up to me as fast as their tiny little paws would carry them as soon as I was within their sight.

I nudged them and licked them comfortingly. Doing my best to reassure them that they would be okay.

"What was that?" Ethan's gray wolf form shook with anxiety. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but let's get out of here,"

From there the whole pack turned human again and we all left as fast as we could. I grabbed my two babies, buckled them in their car seats, and left the area as fast as I could. I actually considered speeding all the way home to get Noah and Chloe as far away from danger as possible. Until I realized I'd be putting them in danger myself by speeding.

My broken leg turned arm felt weird as I was driving. As wolves we learned that we healed ten times faster than normal people do. A cut or scrape could heal in only a matter of seconds. Was it possible that my arm healed on its own? It felt weird and even painful when I moved it in certain ways though. Then I thought of something. Doctors usually put casts on so the bones can set and heal correctly. Could my arm have healed incorrectly? The thought made shudder.

My mind was brought back to the attention of my babies when Chloe sneezed. At three months old they looked so helpless as humans. Even in wolf form my instinct to protect them dominated everything else. Since becoming werewolves, or whatever we were, none of us had even considered the possibility that there were other supernatural creatures out there. Supernatural monsters.

Even as I pulled into my driveway I still felt really shaken up over everything. Even Noah and Chloe still looked nervous as I got them.

"Carlie are you okay?" mom stopped watering the lawn just to ask.

I sighed. My mother has always been very perceptive when it came to me. Which is what has made it very difficult to keep my wolf secret from her.

"I'm okay mom,"

"You look nervous," it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I'm not. Don't worry so much mom,"

"Don't worry so much? Your my daughter and they're my grandchildren. Asking me not to worry about you three is like asking the sun not to shine,"

I sighed "oh mom,"

I was truly lucky to have the type of adoptive parents that I had. They loved me and cared about me from the moment they adopted me. I was only a year old when I was found by DCFS and entered the adoption system. The only information I had on me from my past life was a bracelet engraved with the name 'Carlie' on it. That's how it was for all my friends. They all had lockets, bracelets, or necklaces engraved with their names on it.

I had a mother and father who loved me and supported me. When I found out I was pregnant my parents were very disappointed in Ethan and I. Just like Ethan's parents were disappointed in us as well. Eventually as the months wore on they all slowly accepted that I would be giving them grandchildren. By the time my children came in July they loved them dearly. They've all been so helpful because they didn't want their grandchildren to ever know struggle.

Noah started crying as soon as I got up to my room. I could hear his little tummy growling even though I'd just fed him and his sister a little over an hour ago.

I was reminded of my own hunger when my stomach growled as well. Since I never got to eat my deer my hunger had only grown. My hunger would have to wait though.

Forty-five minutes later when I was done feeding Noah, and Chloe who got hungry soon after her brother, I went down to the kitchen. When I opened the refrigerator I was disappointed to find it empty. That was my own fault though. Ever since I'd given birth three months ago rarely a moment passed when I wasn't hungry. Mom would go grocery shopping and I'd eat everything in the kitchen in little over a day.

I was about to close the refrigerator when I saw two leftover slices of cheesecake. I grabbed them quickly and started eating. Dad walked in from the backyard and shook his head.

"Eating again?"

"I'm hungry," was all I could say through a mouthful of cheesecake.

"Carlie didn't you eat a stack of fifteen buttermilk pancakes at iHop this morning?"

"Well I'm hungry again,"

"Carlie you really should go see a doctor. The amount of food your eating is not normal. Nor even for a breastfeeding human. Quite frankly it's scaring your mother and I. Not to mention how much it's costing us to go grocery shopping every other day,"

"Dad I'm fine. You don't have to worry,"

"Don't have to worry she says," dad shook his head. "She's only been eating cheeseburgers, fries, pizza, chips, tacos, burritos, buckets of ice cream, pans full of lasagna, trays full of cookies, brownies, whole pies, and many other things non stop for the past three months and she doesn't want me to worry,"

That wasn't even counting all the stops for food I made while I wasn't at home. When I was running errands or leaving school and on the way to pick up my babies from the Denalis.

"Oh dad-"

"Don't 'oh dad' me young lady. Your mother and I are seriously worried here! I'm serious if you don't make a doctor's appointment I'm going to make one for you,"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't think it was that big of a deal honestly. But I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I finished eating and went back to my room.

Almost as soon as I sat down my cellphone rang. It was Charlie.

"Carlie?"

"Yes Charlie what's going on?"

"I'm calling a meeting. We need to discuss what happened today and what we're going to do about it,"

"Okay when and where?"

"McDonald's tonight at seven,"

"Okay we will be there,"

It was ten minutes to seven when I arrived at the McDonald's. Only Charlie was there sitting outside waiting. I took off the coat that my mother had insisted I wear when she caught me leaving without one. She'd been even more mortified when she saw neither Chloe or Noah were wearing anything warm. If only she knew we never needed warm clothes.

It wasn't long before we were joined by the rest of the pack. I could feel everyone staring at us the moment we walked in. The female cashier actually stopped what she was doing mid transaction. Not that her customer even noticed because she was equally transfixed by us. Not that I could blame them. All of the guys in the pack were over six feet tall, shirtless, muscular, and had six packs to boast. That was bound to get the attention of all the women, and even some men.

One guy in particular caught my attention. Like my friends he was equally tall, muscular, and shirtless. Not only that but he looked exactly like Taylor Lautner. An actor I just happened to have a huge crush on.

The Taylor Lautner look alike just kept staring and at one point it looked like he was counting how many of us there were.

I shook my head and went to sit with the pack.

"So what are we going to do about what happened earlier?" Erica asked. Always the one to get right to the point.

"We don't know who or what we're dealing with here," Charlie explained. "I think it's important we find out what this is first before we do anything,"

"You mean learn more about these creatures?" Marty added.

"Precisely," Charlie said. "What if they mean us no harm,"

"They attacked Carlie earlier," Ethan sneered. "They-"

"From What Carlie said, and what we saw earlier, they were attacking the deer not Carlie. Maybe they just wanted a meal like she did and instincts took over and they started fighting each other for prey,"

"I say we fight them," Jason said.

"Jason we don't even know what they are or what they can do to us-"

"That's why we should just kill them. None of this bullshit about finding out if they're harmless or not. Just-"

"What if they outnumber us?" Charlie asked.

"We're powerful I think we can deal with it,"

"So your solution would be just to have an outright war with something we know next to nothing about?"

"Fighting is the only way," Jason was getting upset. Which was not good.

Then Marty said "So you would lead us to war with something, someone, we don't even know about? Yet you wonder why we don't want you to lead us,"

"Oh shut up Marty McFly!"

"What did you just call me?!" Marty hated being called that. Both boys were growling and shaking like they were about to rip each other's throats out.

"Boys I think you both should-"

"You better shut the fuck up!"

I nearly threw myself across the table at Jason. My body shaking in anger. "What did you just say to me?!"

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" Ethan was pissed now as well.

"All of you need to knock it off right now," Charlie said calmly. "and sit down people are staring!"

As much as I wanted to rip Jason's throat out I couldn't disobey a direct order from the alpha. Neither of us could no matter how much we wanted to.

"Is there a problem over here?" A worker had come over to intervene.

"There's no problem here ma'am our apologies," Charlie spoke. "We were just getting ready to leave,"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Taylor Lautner look alike watching us more wearily than he had before.

I stayed a little longer because I needed to change Chloe's diaper in the bathroom. Ethan waited for me just outside with Noah.

I went back and stood in line to order some dessert. Two Oreo McFlurries and a sundae all for me. I turned around and accidentally bumped into someone. The Taylor Lautner look alike.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you,"

"It's okay," he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Carlie. Who are you?"

"I'm your fath-Jacob. My name is Jacob,"

"Oh nice to meet you Jacob. This is my daughter Chloe and that's Ethan over there with our son Noah,"

Jacob's face contorted in anger. "He got you pregnant?" Jacob's first clinched in anger and his body started shaking.

"Yes. Well I have to go. Guess I'll see you around though?"

He didn't say anything and I just left. Odd. Very odd.

 **Please Review**


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3: Pain**

 **Carlie's POV**

I did not sleep well at all that night. Every time I rolled onto my arm I would wake up almost screaming in pain. I would bite the pillow next to me to keep myself from screaming out in pain and waking up the whole house. By the third time this happened there was no doubt in my mind that the bones in my arm had somehow fused together incorrectly and that's what was causing pain. I didn't know what I was going to do about that though. It wasn't like I could just go to a doctor and say that I'd broken my arm a day ago and somehow the bones had aligned and healed wrong in that amount of time. The doctor would think that I was crazy and would probably send me to another type of hospital.

Even if the doctor did believe me the idea of re-breaking my bones sent shivers down my spine. Pain killers have never worked for me in my life. At least not for very long. When I was eight years old I had appendicitis and needed surgery because my appendix burst. The anesthesia wore off quickly and I woke up in the middle of surgery screaming bloody murder. The doctors had to hold me down and sedate me quickly. The sedation didn't last very long either. That was the scariest situation I'd ever experienced in my life. Just the memory alone was enough to send my heart racing. According to the hospital I had been given the correct amount of anesthesia based on my age, height, and weight so no one knows what went so drastically wrong. How I didn't end up with more problems after that is beyond. To say that I was traumatized though would be a huge understatement when the memory alone was enough to get my heart racing.

Then a few months ago I got the epidural when I went into labor. At first the painkiller did it's job and numbed me. Then it promptly wore off before the first baby arrived allowing me to feel all the pain associated with childbirth. In my case twice since I was having twins. The doctors had assured me that epidural was foolproof and that the failure rate was close to zero. Of course I just had to be the one exception to that rule.

So yeah, painkillers didn't work with me. Not even the over the counter stuff like Advil or Tylenol worked with me. So the idea of going and getting the bones in my arm re-broken scared the hell out of me even though I was pain right now.

Ever since the twins were born I'd gotten used to less sleep at night but at least I wasn't in pain. All I could do was just lay there and try not to move in any way that would aggravate my arm more.

When morning finally came around I got out of bed slowly and made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. I could tell that the house was empty when I got up. Usually I would hear my mom and dad watching TV buy not today. Being police officers often meant that they were assigned to work weekend shifts sometimes.

I got Noah and Chloe dressed and ready to go though I had no idea where I was going. Anything that wasn't super straining was fine by me. By the time I had gotten in the car I still had no idea where I was going. I just knew I wanted to get out of the house.

I ended up driving to the woods again. Ever since becoming a wolf the woods has become one of my favorite places just to unwind. I also loved being close to nature when I was in my wolf form. Chloe and Noah loved it as well. Mainly because they had a lot more freedom to run around and play as wolf pups than they did as human babies.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped and spun around when I heard Ethan's voice.

"Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed. "Come on you didn't hear me coming at all? We've got super powerful heading after all. Or am I just that good at stealth?"

"Oh shut up Ethan,"

"Ouch that hurt,"

I rolled my eyes.

"So you what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming here?"

"I could say the same about you," I retorted. "I came here because it's very calming and the kids love it,"

"Yeah they're bursting out of their seats with excitement. Let me get them before they destroy your car now,"

I could feel my face lighting up as it always did when he interacted with his babies. Seeing him hold, kiss, and smile lovingly at them always warmed me up inside.

The second he set them down two very excitable wolf pups had taken their places. My son had the exact same reddish brown fur color that I had. While my daughter on the other hand had the same gray fur color that her father had.

I winced when I moved my arm and hoped Ethan would not notice.

"Is your arm hurting?"

I sighed. So much for hoping he would not notice.

"It's from the encounter with that creature yesterday wasn't it? I saw you limping yesterday. Did you break your arm

"I'm fine Ethan don't worry so much," I said. "Besides we heal quickly. Like instantly,"

"Only you're in pain which means you're obviously not healed. Or at least not healed correctly. Don't you think that maybe you need to go see a doctor?"

"and say what exactly Ethan?" I took a deep breath. "How would I even explain it? Oh I broke my arm yesterday and somehow it magically healed within twenty four hours. Only it didn't heal correctly and I'm in pain. You realize that sounds completely crazy to a normal person, right?"

"It was just a thought," he said.

"Besides that painkillers and anesthetics don't exactly work for me if you recall. Remember when I had surgery for appendicitis when I was eight? Remember how I woke up in the middle of surgery screaming in dire pain? Or how the epidural wore off right away before the first baby came?"

"Who can forget that? Especially the surgery. I still remember how scared I was for you that day," Ethan shuddered.

"I still have nightmares about that," I admitted.

"Hey where are the kids?" he asked, suddenly looking alarmed.

I spun around and looked as far as the eye could see but I couldn't spot them anywhere. My anxiety levels went through the roof.

"Jesus Christ take your eyes off of then for two seconds and they pull a disappearing act,"

Within seconds I was off running on all fours. Or rather on three out of four legs. Putting weight on that injured leg only served to cause more pain. Which slowed me down considerably. Ethan quickly joined me.

Even with our minds linked to theirs we couldn't quite figure out where they'd gotten off to. I knew their scents by heart though and it didn't take me long to find their trail.

"What's that?" Ethan said. "Looks like they found something,"

I stopped what I was doing and tuned in to my children's thoughts. They were in a part of the forest that we had never been in before. There was a house that we'd never seen before. The back door was left slightly open. Chloe, as curious as she was, was able to get it open wide enough for her and her brother to squeeze through.

"Damn," Ethan's voice echoed through my head.

"Take your eyes off of them for two seconds and they end up in trouble,"

I decided to change back into a human again because running on three legs was only slowing me down. Thankfully the whole pack had a lot of spare clothes around these woods for whenever we needed them.

Ethan changed back as well once we were sure we were getting closer to the house. My anxiety levels were through the roof when the house came into view.

"What are you doing?" Ethan grabbed my good arm when I started running toward the house.

I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm getting our babies back that's what!"

"You're just going to barge in there?"

"I'm going to knock,"

I tried not to pound on the door of these poor unsuspecting people. I stood frozen in shock when the door opened and I was suddenly face to face with the man I'd fought for the deer yesterday. Only he didn't look nearly as wild as he had yesterday. In fact he looked very civilized and even smiled at me kindly.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Carlie and this is Ethan. Um this is going to sound really odd but have you seen two wolf pups around here?"

"Oh those two little ones are yours? We were wondering where they came from. Would you two like to come inside for a minute? They're inside with my family,"

"Um who are you?" Ethan asked beating me to the punch.

"Oh forgive me. I went into shock when I saw you two and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Carlisle,"

"Well nice to meet you. Um can you lead us to our pups?"

This man was definitely much more civilized than the one I encountered yesterday in the woods. If this man was truly as monstrous as us wolves than he could put on a good human performance just as we do.

I spotted my babies instantly. They were being held by a woman who looked a lot like me. Next to her with his hand around her waist was that Jacob guy I'd met at McDonald's yesterday.

I could feel every single person in the room staring at me which made me feel very uneasy. Large crowds of people looking at me made nervous. Which is why I never did well when I had to give presentations in school. I always felt nauseous. Like I was going to barf.

I was even more surprised when I spotted Tanya Denali amongst the group of gold-eyes strangers. She was looking everywhere but at me. Like she was trying to avoid me again.

I could hear people talking and Carlisle introducing us but I was busy concentrating on trying not to be nervous. I caught all the names though. Esme, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Ethan bumped into my injured arm which made the dull pain worse.

"Ethan looks just like the male version of Leah Clearwater," I heard someone whisper.

I was more focused on Tanya though. Why she wasn't looking at me.

"Tanya?" I finally spoke up. Looking directly at her.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know you two,"

"What?" Ethan said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett have been avoiding us all week and now you're pretending like you don't know us. Why?"

 **Please Review**


	4. A Mother's Pain

**Chapter 4: A Mother's Pain**

 **Nessie's POV**

It had been years. Seventeen very long and incredibly painful years that we'd been searching for our daughter. Our sweet, precious baby girl. Our little Carlie. Just thinking about her was enough to make me cry.

Our little Carlie Black has been a complete miracle. Grandpa Carlisle had told Jacob and I that we mostly likely would never be able to have children. With me being half vampire-half human and Jacob a shifter our genes just wouldn't be able to mix and create a new life. Jacob and I accepted that. We would be happy just the two of us.

So when I got pregnant it came as a complete shock to all of us. A very extremely happy emotional shock. Jacob was completely over the moon. I couldn't think of a time I saw him happier than when I told him we were going to have a baby. Except for the day I gave birth to our daughter. Jacob has insisted on naming her Carlie. He said and I quote "your middle name is so beautiful that it should be our daughter's first name," and that's how Carlie Black came to be.

I remember the first time Jacob held her. Our daughter was so small and helpless looking that he was actually afraid that he would break her. From that moment our baby was a daddy's girl. Those two were impossible to separate for long. I tried not to feel offended when her first word was "dada," instead of the usual "mama,"

We had never been so happy. The rest of the pack were having babies around the same time as well. Leah never imprinted on anyone but she meet a guy named Johnathan and fell in love with him the usual way. Together they had a son named Ethan.

Seth imprinted and married a girl named Lisa. Together they had two kids. A girl named Erica and a little over a year later a boy named Michael. Seth loved his kids to death. According to Jacob he had "grown from a goofy lovable kid to a goofy lovable father," and I believed it when I saw him with his kids.

Sam and Emily also started having kids around that time. They had a son that they named Marty because Back To The Future was Emily's favorite movie.

Embry had imprinted on a girl that moved to the reservation. Her name was Jessica. Together they also got married and had a son named Alex.

Paul and Rachel were also starting a family around that time. They had a son named that they named Jason. Paul still had problems with his temper that he started taking even more seriously after the birth of his son. He still got upset easily at times but Rachel knew how to keep him in check.

It seemed like everyone in the pack were getting married and having babies at the same time. Even grandpa Charlie and Sue surprised us with the news that they were having a baby of their own. Together they had a son named Charlie Swan Jr.

Overall it was a very happy time for the pack, the whole Quileute tribe, and my family. Nothing could ever shake or break that happiness. Or so we thought.

I could still remember that night with chilling detail. I was out hunting with my family that night. I had left Carlie with Jacob a few hours earlier when Jacob called me in sheer panic. I felt my heart stop beating when he said "Carlie is gone. I can't find her anywhere,"

My one year old daughter was missing. When I told my family we all went home as fast as we could. We were even more shocked to discover that it wasn't just Carlie missing. Leah, Seth, Sam, Paul, and even grandpa Charlie's baby. All gone. All of them missing.

We searched all of Forks, the reservation, and Port Angeles. They were missing. Someone had managed to snatch a bunch of babies and toddlers and disappeared without a trace. We searched and searched and searched to no avail.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. We never found them.

Jacob never stopped blaming himself for our daughter's disappearance no matter how many times I told him that it wasn't his fault. He always said "If I wouldn't have fallen asleep I could have saved her. I could have killed that monster before he laid a hand on her,"

I tried to hide my pain from him so he wouldn't feel more guilty that he already did. Of course I failed. I could never hide anything from him. He always saw right through me. Then he felt even worse when he realized I was trying to hide my pain for his benefit.

We never stopped looking though. We never stopped searching. Until the unexpected happened. As a family we decided to give our old friends the Denalis a visit.

Grandpa Carlisle came back from hunting in shock. Telling us that he'd run into a wolf. A huge oversized wolf. A member of the Quileute tribe type of wolf. Jacob went out later that night to see if he could find that wolf. He found our daughter and the rest of the pack's missing children gathered at a McDonald's.

Our daughter. I couldn't believe it! She was alive! She was here! They were all here!

She was literally here in front of me right now. I wanted to run to her and hug her. To never let her go again. I couldn't do that though. Not just yet.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Tanya Denali. "You, Kate, Elezar, Carmen, and Garrett have been avoiding us all week and now you're pretending like you don't even know us. Why?"

My eyes instantly went to Tanya who looked very nervous and scared all of a sudden. She didn't say anything. I was getting angrier by the second. The Denalis has known what happened years ago. They knew we were looking for Carlie and all the other pack's children. They knew...

Jacob was shaking. A sure sign that he was about to lose it. I put my hand on his arm because that usually calmed him down. It didn't work this time.

"Carlie, Ethan. I'm sorry but I think it's best if you all leave right now,"

"Start explaining what's going on right now Tanya," grandpa Carlisle said as calmly as he could.

"I-I-"

"Spit it out!" mom shouted. "You know where my granddaughter was this whole time! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because we didn't know-I mean we weren't sure-"

"What do you mean you weren't sure?!" I screamed. "You know what the wolves smell like! You would know these were our kids the moment you crossed their scent,"

"We weren't sure-"

"That's bullshit!" Jacob screamed.

"When we moved here they weren't wolves yet,"

"So why have you been 'avoiding them all week' as Carlie asked and why were you pretending that you didn't know them?!" I was trying to keep my anger in check but was failing. "Did you not want us to find them?!"

"It's not that simple. Yes we erased their scent from our house and yes we've-"

Tanya never got a chance to finish that sentence. My husband exploded into a wolf and went straight for her throat.

 **Carlie's** **POV**

"That was really odd. Why'd she pretend that she didn't know us?" I asked Ethan.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? It was really weird though,"

"Yeah,"

"I think we need to tell the others about what just happened,"

I nodded my head in agreement.

It wasn't until later that we were able to tell everyone what happened. We were all in our wolf forms discussing it and trying to understand what it could possibly mean. I couldn't shake the strange feeling that the Denalis were hiding something. I mean why pretend not to know us?

"It doesn't make any sense," Charlie agreed.

We all heard a noise in the distance that made us freeze. It was the sound of another wolf howling. It was too loud to be a howl from a regular wolf.

"Let's go see," Charlie said.

We ran off in the direction of the wolf's howling. I skidded to a halt when I saw a wolf larger than any of us pacing in the distance. He had the exact same fur color as my son and I. He was easily the biggest wolf out of all of us. He paced back and forth angrily. Completely unaware of us. I stood over Noah and Chloe protectively.

"I wonder why we can't hear his thoughts?" I said.

"Who knows?" Charlie answered. "Our kind. What we are. It's all still a complete mystery to me. There's still so much we don't know,"

"I say we chase it off," Jason suggested.

"No. We don't know if he's a threat or not. It's best just to leave him alone,"

"No,"

"If he's a threat we should get rid of him," Jason said.

"That's a stupid idea," I said. "Why do you always have stupid ideas about fighting?"

"What did you just say to me?!" Jason shouted, hackles raised ready to fight. "That you always have stupid ideas that could get us killed!"

I tried to ignore him after that and not give into this temperamental hothead of a werewolf. Until he suddenly attacked me from the side.

I yelped and tried to fight back. He was much bigger and stronger than I was though. Only having three good legs instead of four didn't help either. In fact when he bit my leg it only made it hurt worse.

Jason had me pinned down to the floor when he was suddenly thrown off of me. I looked up to see that it was the mysterious stranger wolf. He growled at Jason viciously in warning before turning to me. He licked me a few times and nudged me carefully. He helped me get back up.

I limped along on my three good legs like I'd been doing all day. The wolf looked at me worriedly. Somehow I knew I could trust him. Somehow I felt safer around him. So when Charlie said "he wants us to follow him," I believed it.

 **Please** **Review**


	5. Strange Wolf

**Chapter 5: Strange Wolf**

 **Carlie's POV**

I tried to keep up with the rest of the pack but my messed up leg was starting to take its toll on me. It began to slow me down and it got to the point where I decided it was best not to continue on anymore. The strange wolf that was leading us didn't seem to notice that I had stopped and the rest of the pack didn't say anything about it. Ethan wanted to stay behind with me but I told him I would be alright on my own and would catch up to them when I had regained the strength to do so.

Noah and Chloe stayed behind with me. I tried to get them to go with their father but they wouldn't listen. They were hungry and thought that my stopping and staying behind was the perfect opportunity for them to get a meal from me. So the pack went on without us after I assured them that we would catch up to them in a little while.

My leg throbbed badly as I laid there in the woods. I was sure that the pain had only worsened since I got the injury a little less than 24 hours ago. In the back of my head I started to think that remaining human might be the best option for me. At least when my injured leg was an injured arm it didn't hurt as badly because I wasn't putting weight on it.

I was startled when I felt something bite me. Until I realized it was just my babies trying to nurse. I shifted into a better position that would allow them to suckle easier even though it caused me more pain in my leg.

I closed my eyes as if that would somehow block out the pain. I shifted the focus of my mind onto that strange wolf that no one, apart from Charlie apparently, could hear. I wondered why that was. Why was it that only Charlie could hear him? So much of this was still a mystery to me that I had a hard time figuring it all out. It was barely starting to occur to me that there could be other strange inhuman creatures like us in the world.

I yelped involuntarily when my moved my leg slightly. I shook my head. I had to survive the pain somehow. I didn't have a choice. Pain killers didn't work on me and neither did surgery since even anesthesia didn't affect me much. The memory of me waking up during surgery when I was only eight years old made me shudder.

I heard a noise in the distance that made my heart pound. My head snapped up on high alert. I could sense something. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but there was something out there. Something dangerous possibly. After a few more minutes of nothing I began to breathe again. Whatever I heard was probably just nothing.

Noah and Chloe wandered off when they were finished eating. Then it hit me again. The sense that something was off. That something was wrong. I heard a strange noise. Realization suddenly hit me fast and hard in the face. This land was protected by law but that didn't stop poachers from hunting in the area. I spotted one in the area with a gun aimed right at my pups.

I sprang to my feet as fast as I could. The pain in my leg completely forgotten. I threw them both safely out of harm's way just in time. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. I got hit and the bullet pierced my already injured leg and the second one hit me in the shoulder. The wounds sealed up almost instantaneously with the bullets still inside of my body

A man walked out and grabbed Noah and Chloe before my babies had a chance of escaping. I yelped when I stood up. I was shot a third time.

"Would you look at the size of this wolf?" the man with the gun pointed at me said. "She will make a beautiful rug for my house," the man said gleefully.

"What about these puppies?"

"Tranquilize them and put them in the truck. At their size we will make a lot of money selling them to a zoo, circus, or some vivisection lab,"

For the first time in my life I felt sheer terror. Not for me. I didn't care what happened to me. For my babies. I would die if it meant keeping them safe. I felt helpless though as the pain induced dizziness overwhelmed me. I couldn't breathe right either because the third bullet had gone into my chest. I was probably close to passing out and never waking up again.

"Let's get the babies to the truck. This one will probably be dead by the time that we come back,"

I lost my balance and fell. I could barely breathe. My wounds had healed but the bullets being stuck inside were causing me major problems. It was weakening me by the minute.

Something ran up to me and started sniffing me and nudging me desperately. His frantic whimpering alerted me to the fact that it was another wolf. It was that stranger wolf that had wanted us to follow him. The one with the exact same fur color as me. The look on his face one of extreme worry. He looked in the distance the two poachers had run off in with my little Noah and Chloe. He growled with more viciousness and anger than I would've ever thought possible for a wolf. He ran in the same direction as if he were chasing after them. I hoped he was. I didn't care if I died at that point. I would be eternally grateful from beyond the grave if he got my babies back safely.

I felt like I was about to lose consciousness completely when I felt something ice cold press against the side of my body. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if Carlisle really was pressing his hands against my injuries.

"I'm going to need to do surgery right away but you'll be okay,"

No! No! No! I couldn't do surgery. I'd rather die than wake up in the middle of surgery again like when I was only eight years old. The doctors had given me the correct amount of anesthesia back then and it still wore off extremely fast and I woke up in the middle of my appendicitis surgery screaming in pain. I'd rather die than go through a trauma like that again.

How could I convey that information to him though?

The answer was that I couldn't.

I lost consciousness.

 **Please Review**


	6. Love and Pain

**Chapter 6: Love and Pain**

 **Nessie's POV**

I couldn't make sense of anything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Not even my half-vampire brain could wrap my brain around it all. My daughter, after so many years of searching, had finally been found. All of the tribe's missing kids had just suddenly turned up like nothing after seventeen very long and painful years. What I failed to understand though, what we all failed to understand, was why the Denalis didn't say anything. I am sure that they knew those were our missing kids and they didn't say anything.

When Jacob went after Tanya nobody did anything to stop him at first. He ripped her to shreds. I don't remember ever there being a time I saw my husband more angry than I did right there in that moment. When we realized he wasn't going to stop until he killed her we stepped him and by some miracle got him to stop fighting. I could almost feel the anger coming off of him in waves as he ran out of the house. His anger matched my own anger. I wanted to kill Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan for keeping this secret from us. But if we were going to get the answers we needed from them then we needed them alive.

Jacob didn't return until several hours later. No doubt that his anger kept him from successfully phasing back into a human. This was our daughter after all. Our daughter that had been kept secret from us. He loved his little girl to pieces and would do anything to have her back safe and sound with us.

We all stopped what we were doing when we heard several heartbeats approaching.

"Jacob found the other wolves and he's bringing them here," dad explained. "Only he's just realized that Carlie is missing and he's freaking out,"

"What? What do you mean she's missing dad?" I was trying to keep my voice calm but knew that I was failing.

"The others are saying that she was in a lot of pain and couldn't keep up. So she fell behind and he's going to go look for her,"

"I better to go with him. If she's in pain I can help," grandpa added.

Before anyone we could take another step we heard gunshots in the distance and a wolf yelping in pain. My heart stopped beating instantly.

"It must be poachers,"

"Poachers?!" I screamed hysterically.

Mom put her arm around me. Uncle Jasper also sent a wave of calm toward me and I relaxed a little bit.

"Don't worry she will be fine," mom tried the best she could to reassure me. "Nothing is going to happen to her,"

"But poachers, gunshots-"

"Jacob has already gone to her and so has Carlisle. You know that your grandfather is more than capable of taking care of her if she's injured,"

My mother was right. Although the idea of my daughter getting shot at still terrified me. She was my still my little girl and if anything happened to her-

I heard whining outside and that's when I remembered the rest of the wolves were here. I counted seven of them all together. One of the wolves, a gray male wolf, kept pacing back and forth nervously. Until he couldn't take it anymore and he took off running as well.

I wanted to go as well. To make see for myself that my daughter was okay. But I knew that I wouldn't be of any use if I did. I never studied medicine and there was no doctor better than my grandfather anyway.

The cellphone rang and it turned out to be my grandfather. He needed us to prep the doctor's room for surgery. Which only scared me even more. What happened for my daughter to need emergency surgery?!

Grandpa came back a few minutes later with my daughter in his arms.

"I gave her an injection to turn her human while she was unconscious," grandpa explained. Ten years ago my grandfather had invented a type of medicine for the wolf pack. One that would turn them human against their will. He only used it for medical emergencies that required them to be in their human state. Other than that he kept his invention locked away so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands and be used as a weapon against the wolves.

I listened to my daughter's frantic pleas. "She was crying and saying some nonsense about "wanting to die rather than go through surgery again," which tore me up on the inside.

"She's been coming in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes. Keeps saying the same thing over and over," grandpa added.

"She had a traumatic experience when she was younger," my dad said as he read her mind. "She had appendicitis when she was little and woke up in the middle of surgery even though she'd been given the correct amount of anesthesia for a child her age, "

"Correct amount of anesthesia for a _human_ ," grandpa corrected as he hooked her up to an IV and administered anesthesia. "She'd been given the correct amount for a _human_ _child_. Even before the wolf gene was activated she was always part vampire,"

I didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Carlie you're not going to wake up this time. I promise," grandpa said to her just before the anesthesia took affect.

Jacob returned a few minutes after that with our grandchildren. He was human now but he was still shaking and full of anger.

"Those bastards wanted to kidnap our grandchildren and kill our daughter," he growled. He shook with anger.

I took the babies from him before he phased and accidentally hurt them.

"It's okay Jacob. They're okay,"

Its true. They were okay.

 **Please Review**


	7. Waking Up

**Chapter 7: Waking Up**

 **Carlie's POV**

I slowly came into awareness. I could hear voices coming from afar. My body felt so heavy when I moved. My memories preceding my unconsciousness were a bit hazy at first. Then slowly they started coming back. The poachers had taken my babies! My Noah and Chloe!

My eyes shot open instantly and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed. Then I remembered. I had been shot by the poachers as well. Carlisle was going to perform surgery to remove the bullets. Only I had panicked because I was afraid I'd wake up in the middle of surgery again like when I was little.

Only I hadn't woken up this time. Ths bullets had been removed and my healed incorrectly arm felt normal again. Nothing had gone wrong this time. But where were my babies?! Did the poachers still have them?! I had to find them now!

Just as I sat up quickly Carlisle came in and carefully pushed me back down. "Easy Carlie. You've just woken up from surgery and you need to rest,"

"But my babies-

"Are perfectly fine. Jacob successfully tracked down those poachers and rescued them. They're perfectly safe,"

"They are? Oh thank God. What happened to the poachers?:

"Well let's just say they won't be poaching anything ever again,"

I was sure that meant that they were dead. They had tried to kill me and steal my babies. So it would not bother me at all if they were dead. The hunters became the hunted. That was an oddly satisfying thought.

"How long?"

"Its been just over an hour since I finished removing the bullets and fixing your arm,"

"And I didn't wake up? Wow,"

Carlisle laughed. "You're not supposed to wake up. I heard what happened when you needed your appendix removed. The reason you woke up is because the doctors were unaware of your vampire heritage,"

"What are you? Vampire? What?"

"The supernatural world is much bigger than you think Carlie. You're part vampire, part shape shifter, and part human. Although I'd say the shape shifter in you is the most dominant gene right now,"

"How do you know all of this though? My own parents dumped me. All of us wolves were dumped as babies,"

"You were not dumped. None of you were dumped. You were all loved and cherished by your families. You were stolen from us. You were kidnapped from your real families. You have no idea how much your parents have suffered over the years because they couldn't find you,"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I know your parents personally. I'm not going to tell you who they are though. They want to be the ones to tell you themselves. But I will tell you this. Your family always wanted you. They've never stopped loving you and they never stopped looking for you. So don't believe for one second that they dumped you,"

No matter what he said though I had a hard time believing it. All of my life I believed I had been unwanted and dumped by my real family. It wasn't easy to switch from that belief to one that was the complete opposite. I would be open to the possibility of it being true however. I would be willing to listen whenever they were ready to talk.

"You're asking me to believe something completely different from what I've believed my whole life. I'm not sure I can. I'm willing to listen to what they have to say though,"

"That's all we can ask of you. That you listen and hopefully realize that you're being told the truth. Hopefully you can be convinced of the truth over time,"

"Where is everyone anyway?" I asked.

"They're outside discussing the idea of merging the packs,"

"I don't understand?"

"Your friend Charlie leads your pack and Jacob leads his own pack. Jacob thinks it's a much better idea to combine both his and your pack into one. It's a great idea because you'd be with older much more experienced shape shifters who can teach you all,"

I was not sure how I felt about the idea but it wasn't up to me. Charlie was our alpha and he would decide what was best for us. The rest of us wouldn't have a choice once he made a decision.

"There is something else that I wanted to discuss with you now that you're awake. Its concerning your health," he was suddenly very serious.

"What is wrong with my health?"

"Vampires aren't prone to this problem but since the human and shapeshifter in you is more dominant it seems that you are prone to this. I took a sample of your blood and your cholesterol is dangerous as well as the amount of sugar in your blood. Which makes me very concerned with what you have been eating?"

I gulped nervously. I so did not want to answer that. Ever since I'd given birth I'd been eating nonstop because I was hungry all of the time. I was eating all day. Cheeseburgers, fries, chips, pizza, doughnuts, hostess snacks, burritos, whole pies, ice cream, anything fried, fast food, cake. Those were just the food items I could think off of the top of my head. Often I'd be breastfeeding a baby and eating a cheeseburger or pizza at the same time. Hell just last week I went to pizza hut and ate three large pizzas by myself.

"Carlie I'm waiting for an answer,"

I shook my head.

"A lot of junk food. Mostly pizza, cheeseburgers. Lots of sweets to like ice cream and doughnuts. I can't help it though. Ever since I had Noah and Chloe I'm hungry all the time. Sometimes all I want to do is eat,"

"You're nursing aren't you?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Shapeshifters like you are known to have an extremely large appetite. It makes sense because you're body is trying to keep up with the demands of your babies's shapeshifter appetites as well as your own. But you drastically need to change what you're eating before you get sick. Not to mention the food you eat affects the quality of the milk your body makes,"

"I-" I sighed. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry,"

"The only thing that matters now is correcting the problem before it gets worse. I can help you with that,"

"You can?"

"I am a doctor after all kid. Saving people is what I do,"

"Thank you,"

"We will talk about it later. Everyone has just come back inside. Renesmee and Jacob want to talk to you right now,"

"Okay," I said wondering what it was they wanted to tell me.

 **Please Review**


End file.
